Halloween Spectacular
by CSIBeauty
Summary: Zack and Cody wake up in world unlike their own. Where creatures that they had known not to be real, walk the earth! The hotel is infested with undead, ghosts, werewolves and even vampires! Could it be a dream or did they accidentally wander into an AU
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween Spectacular Chapter 1**

It had been a long day at school and it seemed that even the Tipton was showing the Halloween spirit. Zack and Cody were excited about that Halloween. There was going to be a big costume party at the Tipton with plenty of candy corn and popcorn balls to go around. The whole hotel was invited and it was sure to be fun for everyone. Night fell quickly and Zack and Cody were off to bed. They would have never guessed what was going to happen to them the next night. As the sun rose, they remained asleep, and soon night fell again.

"Zack, Cody its time to get up," Carrie yelled back to them. They got up groggily and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Cody looked outside and noticed that it was dark.

"What time is it?" he asked, confused.

"Its nine," she said, giving them both glasses.

"Its not dark at nine o clock in the morning," said Cody.

"The morning?" she asked. "You don't ever get up in the morning, you know what sun does to us."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zack asked, still tired looking at his glass.

"You wouldn't want to burn your skin," she said.

"We don't stay out that long," Cody replied.

"I only takes a few minutes," she said. "We have talked about this. You guys have done well here at night and you have plenty of friends who don't mind what you are."

"What?" Cody asked, confused.

"Mom is this blood?" Zack asked out of nowhere, looking at the glass of red liquid. Cody just looked at him.

"Of course it is," she said, laughing. "Have you two forgotten that your vampires?" She said walking into the bathroom.

"Apparently," said Cody, looking at his own glass.

"I'm so confused," said Zack.

"When aren't you?" said Cody.

"Very funny, but vampires don't exist so how can we be. . . " Zack started.

"Of course were not." said Cody. "This is just a Halloween prank."

"If you say so," said Zack, drinking the whole glass.

"Is it blood?" Cody asked, jokingly.

"Yeah, not bad," said Zack, wiping his mouth of on the sleeve of his shirt.

"It is not," said Cody, taking a sip of his glass and then spitting it right back out. "Oh my god, it is."

"Yeah, well," said Zack, getting up and heading back to their room.

"Isn't this freaking you out at all?" Cody asked, following his brother.

"Its too early, I need to wake up a bit more before stuff freaks me out," said Zack, getting dressed.

"Well I wish you would wake up quickly, so I'm not the only one freaking out," said Cody also getting dressed.

"Lets just go down to the lobby, and see if Max and Bob are here yet," said Zack.

"Why would they be here?" said Cody.

"I told them to come by to hang out today," said Zack, leaving the room and walking towards the door.

"That was yesterday when everything made sense," said Cody, following him.

"Calm down," said Zack, getting into the elevator. "Nothing is really that different."

"Are you sure about that?" Cody asked as the elevators opened on the first floor. The whole lobby was dark. There were cobwebs in every corner and candles lit all around. The walls were black and outlined with blood red paint. The couch and chairs looked like they came right out of a haunted house and the whole place had an eerie feeling that neither of them could explain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloween Spectacular Chapter 2**

"Did someone redecorate the lobby?" Cody asked.

"Who cares!" said Zack walking up to the candy counter where Maddie was standing reading a magazine.

"Hey Maddie." he said.

"Hi Zack, Hey Cody." she said as the two of them walked up. "Whats new?"

"Nothing!" said Zack before Cody could say anything. "Got any new candy?"

"Yeah, we just got in some blood filled suckers, you want one?" she said holding them up.

"Sure!" said Zack taking one.

"What about you Cody?" she asked.

"No thanks, Ive been trying to stay away from sweets." he said.

"So did you here that, London's dad, bought her a brand new broom for her birthday?" she asked. Cody looked confused, but Zack just played along.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah, Ive been saving up for one, but their so expensive." she said. "My mom said I could borrow hers every once and a while, but it barely even flies anymore. I really don't want to fall out of the sky when next time I decide to go to the black market."

"Maybe London will let you borrow hers." said Cody.

"Yeah right, she is so selfish." said Maddie. "She wouldn't even let me have a toadstool, when I was making a potion in class last week and she was my partner."

"Guys!" came London's voice as she ran up to them.

"What is it London?" Cody asked.

"Something terrible has happened." she said out of breath.

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"I knocked a potion off on the floor in my bedroom and it made my chair come to life." she said

"London, your a witch, you can just use a freezing spell." said Maddie.

"I know and I did, but their was a flash when I did it." she explained.

"Thats odd!" said Maddie. "Freezing spells don't flash."

"I know!" said London. "I heard something moving in my room, but I could never find out what it was."

"London!" said Mr. Mosby walking up to them. "I heard that there was someone in your room."

"Yeah, I think so!" said London.

"There has been talk of a human who has been trying to catch us doing something unusual." said Mosby. "So we all must be very careful, not to let this person know what we are."

"What if I was already caught?" London asked.

"It was a freezing spell, it is really easy to defend if they were just taking pictures, and thats what it sounds like." said Maddie.

"Yes! So be on the look out." said Mosby. "And that means that I don't want to see either of you sinking your teeth into anybody."

"We won't!" said Cody.

"So there is a human, sneaking into The Tipton." said Maddie. "But the only people that can get in here are not human, so that means that one of us has to be letting them in."

"Are you saying that someone has betrayed our trust?" Cody asked.

"It has to be." said Maddie. "I hate to think it, but its the only way a human could get in here."

"So what do we do about it?" Zack asked.

"Were going to set traps, and find out who is doing it." said Maddie.

_Authors Note: I hope you are enjoying this Halloween based fan fic! I want lots of reviews! Thanks to those who have read and I hope you will stay with me to the end!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloween Spectacular Chapter 3**

"I don't know!" said Zack. "This seems like a lot of work, don't you think we should find some other help."

"Yeah, maybe your right!" said Maddie. "Do you know anyone else who would help?"

"What about Max and Bob?" Cody asked seeing them walk into the hotel.

"Thats a great idea!" said Zack.

"Wait, are you sure we can trust them." said Maddie.

"Come on Maddie!" said London. "Max is a ghost, and Bob is a werewolf!"

"Alright!" said Maddie.

"Hey, guys!" said Zack walking up to them.

"Hey whats going on with Mosby?" Max asked. "He's acting really strange!"

"Thats because a human is trying to get evidence of us, and your kind of the easy one to pin point." said Cody.

"What am I supposed to do?" said Max. "Come back to life!"

"No, but we could use your help." said Zack.

"I'm not sneaking into another teachers house to look at the answers to next weeks test." said Max.

"No, not that." said Zack as everybody starred at him.

"Your never gonna learn anything that way." said Maddie.

"It doesn't matter, thats not what we need right now." said Zack. "We want to find out who has been letting the human into the hotel."

"Oh!" said Max. "But how, we can't spy on every person in this hotel."

"Well, we could set some traps in the hotel." said Cody. "Places that this person could hide, and in London's hotel room, since that has been where they have been last."

"Alright, but you do realize that I cant set up traps." she said holding up her transparent hands.

"Its alright, you can spy through the walls." said Bob.

"Great!" she said not really excited.

"This is great and all, but this is a big hotel, and even with the six of use its too big." said Maddie.

"Come on are we witches or not?" said London.

"We may be able to cover more ground with magic, but we are still going to need more people London!" said Maddie.

"What about Esteban and Arwin?" said Cody.

"We can trust them." Zack added.

"Fine!" said Maddie. "I trust Arwin, but my mother always taught me to never trust the undead."

"Come on!" said London. "Esteban's harmless."

"Maybe, but I can't help what I've been taught." said Maddie.

"We can trust him." said Cody.

"Ok, ok!" said Maddie. "So how are we going to do this?"

"We need to find places to set traps, and watch out for anyone who looks suspicious." said Cody.

"Alright! We have to find Arwin and Esteban." said Zack. "And then our plan can begin."

_Authors Note: I hope you all like this so far! I wanted to make a Halloween story and if you don't like it then I am just wasting my time. Let me know that I'm not!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Halloween Spectacular Chapter 4**

The six of them decided to split up to look for the last members of their team. Zack, Cody, and Maddie went to the basement looking for Arwin, while London, Max, and Bob looked for Esteban.

"Arwin!" Zack called when they got into the basement.

"Should we be shouting?" Maddie asked with a slight softness to her voice.

"Are you scared?" Zack asked.

"No, I just don't like basements." she said. "They creep me out."

"Your a witch, how can you be afraid of basements?" said Cody.

"Your one to talk, your a vampire and you can't even turn into a bat." said Maddie.

"Hey this is not the time to fight." said Zack. "We need to find Arwin, so that we can find the traitor."

"Right!" said Maddie. "You guys are down here all the time, where is he usually at?"

"In his office, working on some kind of invention." said Zack.

"Isn't it kind of strange that a Frankenstein is working on inventions." said Maddie.

"Yeah, well Cody's a vampire who doesn't like to drink blood." said Zack.

"Hey, I have good reason for that." said Cody.

"Arwin?" Zack called.

"I'm in my lab!" came Arwin's voice. "Come on down!"

A staircase started to appear below their feet, they all back up. The stairs stopped moving and they headed down them. Maddie seemed to hesitate some, but started down the stairs after them when she realized that she was alone. They walked through the door that was at the bottom of the stairs and saw Arwin sitting at a table working on a strange looking ray gun.

"Hey Arwin!" said Zack.

"Hey boys!" said Arwin turning around."and Maddie."

"Hi!" she said.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Were trying to find out who is letting a human in the hotel." said Cody.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Didn't Mosby mention this to you?" Maddie asked.

"Well, he really doesn't go out of his way to come down here to talk to me, he just waits until I go up there." said Arwin.

"There is someone in the hotel, letting a human in." said Maddie. "Mosby thinks that the human is trying to get proof of our existence."

"Will you help us find out who it is?" Cody asked.

"Of course!" said Arwin getting out of his chair. "We have to protect our rights to be unknown to the humans."

"Exactly!" said Zack.

"It's almost daylight." said Maddie. "You know how your mom gets when you guys aren't upstairs before the sun gets up."

"Oh man!" said Cody.

"Well start this again tonight!" said Zack as they ran back upstairs, and to their room to go to bed.

_Authors Note: Alright! This is the end of this chapter and I am gonna try to finish this story by Halloween night! There are no guarantee's however! Thanks to all of you who review, and please continue! Others please review too!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Halloween Spectacular Chapter 5**

Zack and Cody woke early the next night, ready to put their plan into play. Though they were getting used to the strangeness of this world, they still were not sure how they wee supposed to act as vampires.

"How can you drink that?" Cody asked Zack who was drinking a glass of blood.

"I'm a vampire!" said Zack. "Thats what were supposed to drink, just because you want to be abnormal doesn't mean that I have to be."

"Honey!" said their mom. "Don't make fun of your brother just because he wants to be different."

"Sorry!" said Zack.

"Though it would be nice to find something that you would eat." she said going to the bathroom.

"How can you just go along with this?" Cody asked Zack after their mom had left the room.

"What else am I going to do?" said Zack. "Acting like its not normal makes us look suspicious."

"I still don't feel comfortable with this." said Cody.

"Get over it!" said Zack. "We have some work to do."

"Maybe this is a dream!" said Cody.

"Were both having the same dream?" Zack asked.

"Its not that unusual." said Cody.

"Look, were still going to go through with our plan." said Zack. "If were are going to be here forever then we have to get used to this."

"I guess your right." said Cody.

"Come on, we have to meet the others in the lobby." said Zack walking out the door.

They went down the elevator and when they got to the lobby the others were waiting.

"Ok, so now we have to put our plan into effect." said Maddie.

"Arwin and Esteban are setting up camera's in all of the hallways, and Arwin has a room where we can watch the cameras." said Max.

"Thats perfect." said Zack.

"So what do we do when we see something on the cameras?" Cody asked.

"Thats when we go check things out." said Bob.

"So should we head down to the basement then?" London asked.

"Yeah lets go!" said Zack.

"Go where?" came Mr. Mosby's voice behind them.

"Were going to the basement." said Max.

"And why?" he asked clearly suspicious.

"We wanted to hang out somewhere that was out of the way." said Cody.

"Really? I'm supposed to believe that you are all trying to do something good for me?" he asked still suspicious.

"We don't want to be caught!" said Maddie. "So this is for us, not you."

"Well, fine, but I'll be watching you." he said walking away.

"Ok, lets get downstairs before he comes back." said Max. "Esteban and Arwin are supposed to meet us there."

_Authors Note: Alright, I think I will end it there, so please review and the next chapter will be up soon!! Thanks much!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Halloween Spectacular Chapter 6**

They all got downstairs and Arwin and Esteban were already waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Arwin asked.

"Mosby stopped us on our way down here!" said Maddie.

"All camera's are up, and we are about to connect them." said Esteban.

"Great!" said Bob pulling up a seat.

"Alright, now the cameras are set up in all of the hallways, the lobby, and outside of the hotel, so we should be able to pick up anywhere that has something strange going on." said Arwin.

"How are we all going to be able to watch all of these cameras?" Max asked.

"Well, I have installed a system that can pinpoint abnormal activity and when it does it will pull up that camera on the computer." said Arwin.

"So how are we going to know if the person is human?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I mean most of us you wouldn't think we weren't human." said Maddie.

"At least as long aw we don't smile." said Zack.

"Or as long as it is not a full moon." Bob added.

"Well the first thing we need to do is find something that looks strange, and then we will have to investigate, which is were Max comes in." said Arwin.

"Why is it that I'm the one who has to do the investigating?" she asked.

"Your a ghost!" said Zack. "You can walk through the walls, your the least likely to get caught."

"What about you?" she asked. "You can turn into a bat. Why don't you do some of the investigating?"

"I'll do some investigating if it makes you happy." said Zack.

"It does!" she replied.

"Alright, now that we have that worked out, are we just going to sit down here every night until the morning?" Maddie asked. "Because some of us have other things we need to do."

"We will have to take turns sitting down here and watching the cameras." said Arwin. "I have several walkie talkies that we can use to get a hold of each other so when whoever is down here see something suspicious then we can let you know where to go."

"Perfect!" said Maddie grabbing a walkie talkie. "London we have a potion to make for school on Friday and I would like to get a head start on it."

"Go ahead!" she said sitting down.

"We are working on this together and you are not going to bring my grade down. " said Maddie.

"You can't make me work." said London.

"No, but I can turn you into a frog." said Maddie pointing to her and turning her into a frog. London tried to hop away, but Maddie caught her.

"I'll turn you back when you agree to work." said Maddie. "Or maybe I'll use you in the potion."

"You can't do that!" London croaked.

"I'll see you guys later." said Maddie taking London back upstairs.

"I wish I could do that!" said Bob. "I could do that to my mom every time she tells me to clean my room."

"It looks like were going to need someone to investigate." said Arwin pointing to the camera. There was a dark figure standing outside of the Tipton and a shorter figure came into the picture.

"Who wants to go?" Bob asked.

"I'll do it!" said Zack noticing that Max was not going to volunteer. He turned into a bat and flew out of the basement. He made his way around the halls until he found and open window. He made his way around the building until he reached the area where the two figures were talking. He landed on a gargoyle and strained his ears to try to hear what was going on.

"It's not easy, there very cautious." said the small figure.

"Well your going to have to try harder." said the larger figure. "I want this story in the papers and on the news within a week, and the only way people are going to believe this is if there is proof."

"And thats what I'm here for, I got it." said the small figure. "I'll try harder and I won't let you down."

The large figure turned around and looked straight at Zack. He flew off the gargoyle and headed back to the basement the same way he came.

_Authors Note: I think I'll end the chapter here! I appreciate the reviews and love to hear your thoughts about the story. If you have an idea in your head that you think would be good in the story, speak up and put it in your review! I have used readers ideas in a story before. (CSI:Miami story Learned Powers) So go ahead and let the ideas flow!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Halloween Spectacular Chapter 7**

He got back to the basement, where Arwin, Cody, Max, and Bob waited for him to come back. He landed and turned back into himself.

"Well?" Max and Bob asked together.

"Whoever these guys are there planning something big." said Zack. "They want to expose us on tv."

"Could you tell if either of them weren't human?" Max asked.

"No, I couldn't see their faces from where I was, but the taller guy looked right at me, like he knew who I was." said Zack.

"What?" Arwin asked. "Do you think he knows your a vampire?"

"How can he?" Zack asked. "There no way to tell which is a bat and a vampire."

"True!" said Arwin, "But you should be careful anyway, you never know what this guy is."

"Alright!" said Zack. "Is there anything else on the cameras?"

"Well!" said Max. "We saw Mosby go to bed if that counts."

"Its not really that strange." said Zack.

"Yeah well that it so far." said Bob.

"Esteban said that Mosby hasn't been feeling well, so he has been going bed early every night." said Max. "Mosby asked Esteban to watch the lobby and help any customers that came in."

"He has been looking a little tired lately." Bob said.

"Yeah, he has been working really hard." said Arwin. "Mr. Tipton has been worried about the threat of exposure and has been having Mosby do all of these things to try to keep the Tipton safe from humans."

"It makes sense." said Cody. "If this place was exposed as a place for creatures like us, then Mr. Tipton would be suspected as inhuman too."

"He is a wizard." said Bob. "You would think he could make a spell to make humans stay away from here."

"I'm sure thats more complicated than is sounds." said Cody.

"You guys better look at this." said Arwin after he turned back to the cameras.

"What is it?" They all asked at the same time. They looked at the camera feed that was pulled up on the computer to see the shadowy figure looking straight into the camera. He continued to stare into the camera until he finally gave it a wave and it shut off.

_Authors Note: Sorry its so short, but I make chapters shorter when I feel it is a good place to leave off. I will have the next chapter up soon, so please review and share your thoughts!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Halloween Spectacular Chapter 8**

"How did he do that?" Zack asked.

"He has to be a wizard." said Max.

"Or he could be a Shadow!" said Arwin.

"Whats a Shadow?" Bob asked.

"A Shadow is a creature that takes form from humans." said Arwin. "They are the person's shadow, but it gets tired of living as the background of a human, and it kills the person taking a different form. They are said to have powers like wizards. They are not commonly seen, because most fade away without the humans body, but there are a few who strive on the killing of humans."

"Then why would it be trying to expose us?" Cody asked.

"They are evil creatures!" said Arwin. "They care only about themselves and as for exposing creatures like us, it would work well for them. The world would focus on us, and they would have the advantage to take it over."

"Wait this Shadow is trying to take over the world?" Bob asked.

"It looks like that." said Arwin. "But there has to be someone helping it, a shadow doesn't usually know much about the world. It may come from a human, but the memories and thoughts of that human are lost with the body. Thats usually why the shadow doesn't live long."

"You mean someone had to have come up with this idea and explained it to the Shadow." said Zack.

"Exactly!" Arwin replied.

"Does that mean that this is worse than a normal shadow?" Max asked.

"Much worse!" said Arwin. "There was only one other time in history when a Shadow became like this. Around the time of Alexander the Great! That one was destroyed."

"So in this time period, the Shadow can be more dangerous?" Cody asked.

"Oh yes!" Arwin replied. "Shadows are dangerous enough on their own, but when they have the knowledge of how our world works, it can make the Shadow much more powerful. And with all that goes on in this time period, I think we could be dealing with the most powerful Shadow there has ever been."

_Authors Note: And so the plot thickens!! This chapter is a little bit shorter than usual ones, but I feel it was a great place to leave off. _

_I had decided to try to get this done by Halloween, but thats definitely not going to happen. So I guess it will be an after Halloween story too! As some may know these stories come to life as I write them, meaning that I don't know whats going to happen in the next chapter anymore then you do. So for those who give theories, there is nothing planned out, but I sometimes decide to use readers theories! Please review and give me your thoughts!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Halloween Spectacular Chapter 9**

They remained in silence for a few minutes, before Cary's voice could be heard from up above.

"Boys!" she called. "It's almost daylight, get up stairs now!"

"We better go!" Cody managed to say. "We will be back down here tonight!"

The two of them headed up stairs to meet their mom.

"Have you looked outside lately?" she asked.  
"There are no windows in the basement." said Zack. "Were going!"

They both headed upstairs to their room to sleep. Neither of them slept well that night. All they could think about was the Shadow that was going to try to take over the world. For the first time since all of this had started happening neither of them were thinking about returning to their old and normal life. As night approached Zack and Cody got out of bed and quietly made there way down to the lobby. When they got there they noticed Mr. Mosby was talking to a women who was checking in. They hide behind the couch and quietly began sneaking past him. When they reached the next hall, they began to increase their pace until they felt someone grab their shoulders. They both turned around coming face to face with Esteban. They both sighed in relief.

"What are you two doing up so early?" he asked.

"We couldn't sleep!" said Zack.

"We were going back down to see if Arwin found anything during the day!" Cody added.

"Well you better hurry." said Esteban. "Mr. Mosby doesn't like anybody out of their rooms until nine o clock!"

"Alright!" they both said together heading down the stairway to Arwin's office. They opened the door to see Arwin sitting at the computers with Maddie and London.

"Did we miss anything?" Zack asked.

"Not really!" said Maddie.

"Everything seems pretty normal during the day." said Arwin. "But Shadows usually don't go out during the day because they are more noticeable."

"So we just have to worry about whats going to happen tonight." said Maddie.

"So how are your potions going?" Zack asked.

"We have a potion in mind, but we have to figure out the finishing touches to make it work." said London.

"Yes, it is supposed to melt anything." said Maddie. "We are going to use a diamond to see if our potion will melt it, but so far it only turns it a bright red."

"The Shadow!" said Arwin.

"Where?" They all asked at once.

"He is walking down the hallway on the 23rd floor." said Arwin.

"Our floor?" Zack and Cody asked. They watched the camera as the Shadow moved through the hall as if floating on air. It stopped in front of Zack and Cody's room and they both looked at each other. The Shadow looked up at the camera with glowing yellow eyes. It looked at the door to their suite then back and the camera smiling menacingly. Then the camera shut off.

_Authors Note: Alright another chapter finished! I's sure you all hate that I left it off like that, but by now your used to it. Anyway the next chapter will be up as soon as possible, and in the meantime review and let me know what you think!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Halloween Spectacular Chapter 10**

"Mom!" Zack and Cody said standing up and heading to the door.

"You guys can't just go up there." said London.

"That Shadow could kill you, vampire or not!" Maddie added.

"She's our mother we can't just let her go." said Zack.

"As much as it pains me to say this, their right!" said Arwin clearly upset. "We can't go up there, this Shadow is trying to get you out and the open, and when he does. . . he'll kill you."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" said Cody.

"This Shadow knows who you are, and knows how to get to you." said Maddie. "We will get him, but not now!"

"We have to find out who is helping him." said London. "Someone is letting him into daddy's hotel and I know he would want us to find out who!"

"Fine!" said Zack sitting down.

"So Arwin, what do we do!" said Maddie.

"I will stay here." said Arwin. "You each split up into pairs and go up to the lobby, kitchen, and ballroom. Anyplace that is clearly open. Look for anything suspicious. Anyone or anything! I'll keep a watch down here."

"Alright!" said Maddie. "Zack you come with me."

"Ok!" he said getting up and following her.

"Your mom will be ok!" said Maddie reassuringly.

"I hope so." said Zack as they reached the lobby. They walked through the lobby when Mr. Mosby came out of his office.

"What are you two doing?" Mr. Mosby asked.

"Walking!" said Zack simply.

"Usually I would think you were up to no good, but I don't usually expect something like that from Maddie." he said.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about." said Maddie.

"Maybe not, but I seemed to notice two people sneaking around my lobby around 7:30." said Mr Mosby.

"That's weird!" said Zack.

"Is it really?" Mosby asked. "Your mother said that you and your brother were already gone when she woke up."

"Well we has some things to do." said Zack. "Nothing you have to worry about."

"As long as you live in my hotel, I have to worry about it." said Mosby. "We have a great ball for all the creatures next week and I don't want you two messing this up."

"There's a ball here next week?" Zack asked.

"Yes, Mr. Tipton wanted to have a get together for all creatures so they can get to know one another, and have it at a time where they don't have to hide what they are." said Mosby. " It is a big event, and I don't want anything to interfere."

He went back to his office and Maddie and Zack looked at each other, neither of them speaking.

"The Shadow is going to try to get into the ball." said Zack breaking the silence.

"He is going to have the human record the creatures when their guard is down." Maddie added.

"We have to tell Arwin!" said Zack.

_Authors Note: Alright this is the end of this chapter and I will post the next one when I can. Please review and let me know your thoughts! Seriously I almost decided to end the story because there was no reviews for the last chapter! It kind of makes me think that most who read this did it for Halloween Only! I appreciate the reviews I have gotton! If I recieve no reviews for this chapter, then this may be the end! I like to know that people are reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Halloween Spectacular Chapter 11**

Maddie and Zack ran down stairs and straight into Arwin's office. Arwin turned around with Max and Bob.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"The Shadow is going to attack during the ball next week." said Maddie.

"What ball?" Bob asked.

"The Creature Ball!" said Arwin. "Mr. Tipton likes the unity between creatures, its why he built this hotel. Mosby told me that he invented this Creature Ball to let all creature around the world get to know each other and realize that we can all get along."

"Its the perfect target." said Max. "What are we going to do?"

"We could tell Mosby." said Bob.

"He won't stop this ball, its an important event and he will do everything to pull this off." said Maddie.

"We have to stop the Shadow!" said Zack.

"How?" Bob asked.

"I haven't figure that out yet." Zack said." But its the only way without stopping the ball. We only have a week to figure out how we are going to do this."

"Were all going to have to work together to pull this off." said Arwin.

"What are me and Cody going to do?" said Zack. "If mom is gone I don't want to stay up in our suite. The Shadow could come back when were sleeping."

"You guys can stay in London's suite." said Maddie.

"Will she let us?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but I'm staying there right now, so I say you can." said Maddie. "Besides I think it will make us all feel better if we stay in larger groups."

"That sounds good." said Zack just as his brother and London walked in the door.

"Did you guys find anything?" Cody asked.

"Yeah!" said Zack. They explained what was going on, and what they were planning at the time.

"Wait, you guys are staying in my suite?" London asked. "I don't remember agreeing to that."

"I'm staying with you and I invited them." said Maddie.

"And why do you get a choice about who stays in my suite?" London asked.

"Because if you don't then I will make you do your potion alone." said Maddie.

"Fine!" said London sitting down. "But I don't like it."

"You don't have to." Maddie replied.

"So what time do you go to bed?" Cody asked.

"Whenever I want to." said London. "I don't have rules."

There was a loud bang from outside of the room. They all turned to the door silent. The bang happened again and they began to back away from the door. It got louder and came more often until the door shook when the bang could be heard. They all looked at each other frightened.

_Authors Note: Alright! I have posted this chapter! Unless readers give me reason not to, I am abandoning this story! Since Halloween has passed I feel that there are far too few people reviewing! None to be exact! If you feel that you do like this story enough to find out what is going to happen, then please review and let me know how you feel. Otherwise this is the last chapter that I am going to post of this story!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Halloween Spectacular Chapter 12**

The next bang was so strong that it pushed the door open. They all stood their paralyzed by fear huddled together. There was a strange smoke that entered to room and began to engulf everything.

"Arwin, is there another way out of here?" Maddie asked.

"Follow me!" he said turning around and pulling a book out from the bookshelf opening a secret door. They all ran in and closed the door behind them. They ran down the dark hall following Arwin until they came to a junction. Arwin turned left and they all followed. They ran for another few minutes until they came to another door. Arwin opened it and they all left the hall. They noticed they were in the back of the ballroom. They let out a sigh of relief and looked back behind them. The smoke was nowhere to be seen.

"What was that?" Maddie asked.

"I would say that it was the Shadow!" said Arwin. "He seems to know what we are up to."

"Great!" said Zack. "That's just what we need."

"So what do we do now?" London asked.

"We get on like nothing is happening." said Arwin.

"Easy for you to say, your locked in the basement all night. Some of us have to keep up appearances." said London.

"Get over yourself London." said Maddie rolling her eyes.

"I am just stating a fact!" said London. "I'm amazing!"

"Whatever!" said Maddie.

"I agree with London!" said Zack with everybody looking at him. "Not that she's amazing, but that how are we supposed to act like nothing is happening?"

"I know its going to be hard, but if we let anyone else know whats happening, it would either worry them, or they would think that it is ridiculous." said Arwin.

"So we still have to stop this Shadow!" said Maddie.

"Well, that is something we are going to need to work on, but I suggest that we do it somewhere far away from the basement." said Arwin.

"Agreed!" said London.

"We can do it in London's suite." said Maddie.

"Ok, I take that back." said London. "I don't want a bunch of greasy people in my suite."

"Would you like to live the rest of your life as a toad?" Maddie asked.

"My suite sounds great, lets go." said London leading the way.

Little did they know, a figure stood in the shadows listening to every word.

_Authors Note: Alright! I got three reviews for my last chapter which shows me that there is still interest out there. I just hope that it stays or I will have to abandon this story again. Just so you know, I usually wait until I get 3 reviews to post a new chapter, sometimes 2 but never below that with the exception of the first chapter of a story. I hope those who like this story will continue to review. I feel like this could be a really fun story._


	13. Chapter 13

**Halloween Spectacular Chapter 13**

They all followed London up to her suite. When she opened the door, everyone looked around her enormous living room.

"Come on guys!" said Maddie walking in after London.

"Did this room get bigger?" Zack asked.

"No, its magic." said London.

"I don't know why you felt the need to use and expander spell on your suite. Its big enough on its own." said Maddie closing the door.

"Not big enough for me." said London.

"So how are we going to stop the Shadow?" Cody asked sitting down. "It's not like we are experianced with this sort of thing."

"Well, I did some research about Shadows." said Max.

"How?" Bob asked.

"I asked some other ghosts about them." she said. "They told me that Shadows were people once and they don't like who they once were."

"So, what do we do, remind them of who they were?" Zack asked.

"Thats exactly what we do." said Max. "We have to find out who they were. As in their name."

"Thats great, but how are we supposed to know what its name was?" London asked.

"Thats the tricky part." said Max. "They do try to hide who they once were, but there is always something about them they can't get rid of."

"Ok, but unless we knew who they once were, how are we supposed to recognize them." said Zack.

"There is a log of all of the people who have ever become Shadows." said Max. "There is a distinct print left when a Shadow kills its body, and the wizards have kept a log of it. Including information about the person that could help someone identify their Shadow."

"Theres a few problems with that." said Cody. "How are we supposed to find this log, and wont there be quite a few people in it. It can't be possible to remember information about so many people."

"Well me, and London could get the log." said Maddie.

"How are you going to do that?" Bob asked.

"We go to the school, and I know they have to have the log hidden there." said Maddie. "Ill just say I want to do a report on Shadows."

"Will they let you take the log out of the school?" Cody asked.

"Probably not, but I can put an invisibility spell on it." said Maddie. "They will never know."

"Ok, but that still leaves learning the information." said Zack. "Thats something I am not really good at."

"Lets worry about that after we get that log." said Arwin.

They spent the rest of the night planning what they needed to do carefully. They did not want to make any mistakes with this. After what seemed like hours of planning they all finally went to bed. They were going to initiate there plan that next night.

_Authors Note: Alright, that is a pretty good place to end. I expect lots of reviews. Well at least three I am hoping. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please continue to show your interest._


End file.
